


Be my Valentine

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [6]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which Ryan accusses Michael of  being the worst boyfriend ever (and Michael finding out he actually might be the worst boyfriend ever and tries to make it up to Ryan and get some in the proces)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Valentines day but never posted it, found it when looking for something else and decided to post anyway. Just a short drabble :)
> 
> For Bringitback1985, still writing your prompt but hope this will help you with the wait :)

It was a Monday, a plain old regular Monday when Ryan freaked out. Ryan had a tendancy of freaking out over little things such as Michael leaving the top of the tube of toothpaste or wearing socks in bed.

Michael was sitting on the couch playing HALO when Ryan came into the room, well Michael could hear him coming into the room before he could even see him.

''So'' Ryan says standing infront of the television blocking Michael's view ''are you just building up the romantic tension or have you forgotten?''  
  
''Forgotten what''

''What day it is?''  
  
''Dude it is Monday, have i forgotten are weekely housemeeting or what? You are here now so just tell me what my chores are and let me carry on playing''

Ryan turned a shade redder than he already was 

''You have no idea what day it is today?''  
  
''Monday like I said now move or do i have to forcable remove you?'' Michael replied standing up

''Dude you are seriously the worst boyfriend EVER'' Ryan yelled in response and just stormed out of the room

Michael just raised an eyebrow and let himself fall back into the couch

''And'' Ryan yelled coming back into the room ''your the most fucking un-romantic person I have ever met, how the fucking hell did you even get a girlfriend!!'' Ryan slammed the door behind him for good measure

Michael just watched the door for a few moments trying to work out what he had or hadn't done to annoy Ryan, he went over the day but drew a blank. He decided to get back to his game if Ryan was going to act childish he wasn't going to go to him and grovel.

 _Fuck Ryan and his tantrums_ he had cursed under his breath when his character was shot between the eyes for the third time. He rubbed his eyes and beckoned Carter in the hope he might be able to tell him why Ryan was acting like a teenage drama queen. Carter didn't have the answer either.

He had just started up another game when his mobile vibrated 

 

 

 

_[H. Phelps 3.15pm 02/14/2014]_

_omg Philip got us tickets for a holiday to Paris as a Valentine day pressent!!!!!!!!!_

Michael blinked at his screen and then blinked at Carter ''Fuck it is valentines day''. Carter just stared at him and yawned

_[M. Phelps 3.19pm 02/14/2014]_

_Sis that is awesome!!  4got it was V-day and Ry is pissed off :(_

 

_[H. Phelps 3.25 pm 02/14/2014]_

_Idiot, well u better make it up to him!_

_[M. Phelps 3.26 pm 02/14/2014]_

_How?_

_[H. Phelps 3.33 02/14/2014]_

_He is your bf u figure it out_

Michael lets out a frustrated groan and pulls his laptop out from underneath the coffee table and set on attempting to prove to Ryan and himself he is not a bad boyfriend. So he had to figure out how to be a romantic boyfriend, give Ryan the best Valentines day ever and all in the space of a couple of hours. 

Ryan was the romantic one. There was the candle light dinner on the beach, the bracelet under Michael’s pillow and the evenings in front of the fireplace in the Baltimore and a single red rose with breakfast in bed. But then again Michael could be romantic when he wanted to be, I mean there was that time when he... ''fuck'' he said again maybe Ryan was right and he was the most unromantic boyfriend in the world.

 

**

 

''Ry can i come in?'' Michael asked knocking on their bedroomdoor.

''Sure''

''Listen I don't know what I have done wrong or why you are sulking but whatever it is have or haven't done I am sorry. Now I made dinner please would you come downstairs and eat'' Michael said holding his hand out.

Ryan ignored him turning up the sound of the television.

''Dude please, you need to eat. You don't even have to talk to me during dinner just come down and eat.''

''Bring it up to me'' Ryan replied in his sulky 5 year old voice

''No come down and get it or you can starve'' Michael said walking back out into the hall as Ryan pulled himself up off the bed.

Ryan slouched down the stairs making sure he made the most possible noise. He almost got a heart-attack when he reached the foyer.

The foyer with lit with red and pink heart shaped light strings. The ceiling was littered with at least a hundred shiny heart shaped balloons with a variety of loving and lustful messages. They bounced from the breeze and their colorful ribbons dangled down over Ryan's head.

He took a step forward and quickly realized he was walking on roses. A path of beautiful red and pink petals. The path was lit with a few more heart covered twinkle lights, casing a red glow. Ryan followed the petals, noticing that they were mingled with tiny sparkling cutouts in Valentine shapes and colors. 

Ryan opened the door to the living room and was greeted by Michael and a cheesy grin. There were more red heart lights strung through-out the room, balloons on the ceiling and a big foil heart on the door. He could hear soft music and smell sweet scents. 

The room with lit with red and white heart shaped candles of different widths and heights. 

The table by the french doors was draped with a white cloth and red lace. It was dressed with champagne chilling, flutes decorated with hearts and beads. There was a decited display of plump, bright strawberries and cream. 

The whole room was a romance extravaganza! 

Ryan was dumbfounded. He was speechless, which rarely ever happened. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Doggy!” Michael said, smiling brightly. 

Michael had moves all the funiture to one side and had layed down sheepskin on the floor.

''So how do you like it'' Michael asked 

''Babes, it is.. amazing''

'' Will you be my Valentine?''

Ryan just smiled and nodded

Michael pulled Ryan close and trailed kisses up his jaw until he reached his ear ''and you know what the best part is?''

Ryan shook his head 

''I have a lot of grovelling to do'' Michael laughed raising an eyebrow ''so where do you want me to start?'' Michael continued undoing the buckle on Ryan's belt.

''Well you could start by taking my dick into your mouth'' Ryan whispered as he leaned into kiss Michael.

Michael nodded and dropped to his knees bringing Ryan's pants and underwear down with him.

Michael pressed Ryan up against the wall, Ryan'ss fingers clawing for purchase against the wallpaper as Michael'ss mouth worked its magic, hollowing out as he sucked Ryan’s cock greedily.   
  
Ryan’s back arched, hands scratching at the wall, but Michael pressed his hips back holding him in place as he bobbed his head a few times before slowly taking Ryan in his mouth, all the way down, relaxing his throat as he went. A needy groan escaped Ryan’s lips and Michael slowly let up, tonguing the head of Ryan’s cock and then pulling back with a slick pop.

''Mike'' Ryan managed to moan ''I want you to fuck me''

Michael pulled Ryan down to his eyelevel and led him towards the middle of the room. Michael pushed Ryanb ack against the pillows and reached over to get the lube 

Ryan closed his eyes and felt Michael kissing the down his stomach and the inside of his tighs. 

A hand slipped under his hips, raising him off the floor slightly. A slight teasing pressure and then Michael slipped inside him. Ryan clechend his hand in a pillow and rocked up up to Michael. Michael placed his hands over Ryan’s clenched ones on the pillow, careful not to rest his weight on his shoulders. He thrusts steadily, deep enough to just brush Ryan’s prostate, causing a spike of pleasure but slowly enough to draw it out, bringing him to the edge before backing off slightly.

Ryan let go of the pillow and grabbed the back of Michael's neck to pull him into a kiss. Michael smiled back into the kiss.

Michael was enjoying his time as well. Not only fucking but the kissing, tongues dancing, swirling around, licking teeth, sucking lips and tongues aswell.   
  
They were engaged in a fabulous series of kisses when from some where down below, a loud, hallow, disruptive sound permeated the moment.   
  
It took them a moment to realize where the deep growl came from. Ryan blushed and smiled bashfully as Michael laughed out loud and kissed Ryan hard before rolling off and looking down to the source of the noise.  
  
“I guess I’m hungry for you, babe,” Ryan turned his stomach’s outburst into a witty come on line  
  
Michael looked back at him and grinned mischievously, still locked in his arm and bodies touching. “Doggy, I’m always happy that you want me but if your dick is going to start growling at me...I’m going to be scared! “  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking his head and giving Michael a playful shove. “ That was my stomach, you ass!”

Michael laughed and pulled  Ryan over on top of him. They shared sloppy kisses in between laughter and Michael’s teasing jabs. “I’ll be a sleep and I’ll hear this growling in the night.” Michael made his voice silly and rough, “ Michael, I want you...Ryan won’t wake up...”  
  
Ryan rolled him back over. Kissing and tickling him.   
  
Of course, Michael wouldn’t let in go that easily. “ Ryan, don’t lay on top of me, I wouldn’t be able to hear your cock tallkin to me!” Michael flipped Ryan back over pinning him with a kiss. Then slid to Ryan’s side and bent down resting his head on Ryan’s stomach so his lips just touched Ryan’s erection.  
  
“Please Mr. Lochte, don’t growl at me, I am sorry I forgot it was Valentine's day.” Ryan put a soft kiss on the tip of Michael’s cock. “See I’ll be good to you, I promise,” He opened his lips and give Ryan’s head a gentle suck. “ I’ll do anything you want....” Michael went with several tiny moist kisses and a lick of the wet slit, “... just talk sweet to me...” Michael took Ryan back into his mouth.

 “Oh,....Mike... that feels...sooo..... good baby.......UH.....uhhh.....” And with one final suck Ryan came down Michael's troat.

Michael let out a laugh and lay down beside Ryan again. ''Sorry for forgetting what day it was today doggy''

''It is okay, MP''  
  
Michael looked down at his erection and prodded Ryan who just sighed and muttered ''I thought you were grovelling''. 

''Please'' Michael smiled into Ryan's neck as Ryan took Michael's erection into his hand.

 

Both men lay breathing heavily on the sheepskin towards the end of the evening. The bottle of champange lying between them joined by an emty can of whipped cream.

Michael pulled Ryain in close ''so you not angry at me anymore?''  
  
Ryan shook his head and let his hand wander down Michael's arm ''No this was amazing, you can be romantic when you want to be''  
  
MIchael smiled and rested his head on Ryan's chest and started to fall a sleep when he shot up

''Ry, i just have one question''

''What?''  


''Where is my Valentine's day present?''

''Ah, well...'' Ryan started but Michael just laughed and kissed Ryan.

''Just know that my birthday better be fucking awesome or else''

Ryan laughed and pulled Michael in close and muttered a soft ''I love you''

''I love you to'' Michael whispered back and lay back down.

 


End file.
